The Return of the First
by Riku Minamoto
Summary: Chapter 1: Tsuna is bothered by a mysterious dream. He has been thinking it all day even in class . After their class, Reborn gathered up Tsuna's guardian in school to inform a news. Some of his guardians are not happy about this news.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

"It was all just a dream."

Waking up from a long dream, Tsuna got up from his bed. He walked to his window and look at the dark sky.

"It is still dawn. I thought it's already late." Tsuna said as he look to the neighborhood in his window.

He got back to his bed and sleep again. As his sleep deepens, he began to dream again.

* * *

"Tsuna wake up! It's time for school. " Nana said waking up his son.

"5 more minutes mama." Tsuna said sleepily.

"Tsuna! Wake up now! You need to come early to school every day!" Reborn said and kicked Tsuna in his face.

"But I want to have some sleep. I will get up if I am ready to go to school." Tsuna replied.

"And when is that? 15 minutes before your school bell rang? Get up now!" Reborn said. Reborn kicked him again harder so he will get up.

"Ok! Ok! I'll get up and ready now. Just stop kicking me!" Tsuna said while getting up from bed.

Tsuna got up from his bed. He prepared his things but his thinking about something. He's been thinking so hard that he didn't notice Reborn came in to his room and observed him. After a few more minutes, Tsuna go down to eat breakfast with his family.

As he sat down in front of his family, Reborn asked him "What are thinking Tsuna lately? Are you thinking about someone or something?"

"Nah….It's just nothing. Just don't mind me." Tsuna replied.

"Are you sure Tsu-kun? I hope it's not a problem." Nana said while looking to Tsuna.

"I-it's just nothing mama. There's no problem." Tsuna sais to his worried mother.

"If you're gonna talk and talk, I will just eat this up..gyahaha" Lambo grab the plate of Tsuna and eat its contents.

"Why did you do that? I'm still gonna eat it!" Tsuna said to Lambo

"I can give you another one Tsu-kun. " Nana said as he give another plate to Tsuna.

"Mama no need to worry. Tsuna is now full." Reborn said to Nana. He turned to Tsuna, "Am I right, Tsuna?"

"WHAT? I have not eaten yet!" Tsuna said. But before he can grab any food, reborn already grab him out of the table.

* * *

As they walked their way to the school, Tsuna met Gokudera and greeted him.

"Ohayo Judaime and Reborn!" Gokudera greeted them as he joins them.

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted Gokudera with a smile.

Upon arriving at school, they spotted Yamamoto about to enter their room. They walked towards him and Tsuna greeted him.

"Ohayo Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna greeted him politely.

"Ohayo Tsuna!" Yamamoto replied.

As they enter the room Kyoko spotted them. Tsuna first greeted her.

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna greeted her while blusing.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko greeted him.

After 10 more minutes, the school bell rang. Students started sitting up in their desks. Students started studying their lessons. And the Student Council Discipline Committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya, started roaming around the school.

As the class has ended, Reborn said to Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera to stay in their room. One by one, the guardians of Tsuna started to enter the room.

"Why are they here? I thought we will talk about something Reborn?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"You heard me right earlier, right? I said we will talk about something with your guardians." Reborn said to Tsuna.

"Ok. Ok….." Tsuna replied.

"Ok, now that all of you are here, I have to say a good news to all of you." Reborn announced.

"I thought all of the guardians are here? Why is Lambo and Hibari-san not here? They are guardians too." Gokudera said.

"Hibari will sure know this. And Lambo…just don't mind him.." Reborn answered.

"Ok…will you continue what you were saying Reborn?" Gokudera said.

"I have a good news to you Chrome and if you will think about it for some of you it's bad." Reborn explained. "Mukuro has been released from the Vendicare Prison. He will come to Japan in 3 days."

"What? Mukuro's back? But why?" Gokudera ask.

"Mukuro-sama will be back and come here?" Chrome ask.

"Calm down everyone. It's just Mukuro who is back not Byakuran." Yamamoto said joking.

"That is the same!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

"WHAAAAT? Mukuro has been released?" shouted Ryohei.

"I said that Mukuro has been released from prison. Your mist guardian is now back Tsuna." Reborn said to Tsuna.

Tsuna just stared at them blankly. He's been thinking about his dream last night. He's been worried about that dream all day.

"Judaime? Are you ok?" Gokudera said to his boss.

Everyone looked at him. He still didn't respond to them.

"Ok…umm….I'm ok Gokudera-kun. Just thinking about something." Tsuna replied after a few seconds.

Just then Hibari appeared out of nowhere. He just stared at them in the shadows. He heard all of their conversation from afar. He became curious about it so he continued listening.

"Hi-hibari-san! Gomen if we're still here even if the classes has been dismissed minutes ago." Tsuna said scared of what Hibari will do to them.

"Continue what you are talking about. I'm sure I heard the name of Mukuro. I know you are talking about him.' Hibari replied.

"Ok. Why will Mukuro want to come back here? Is he not contented of what happened to him? Is he not satisfied of what he had done to Judaime?" Gokudera ask as he stood up from his seat.

"Mukuro wants to be back here because of what he had dreamed. The Vongola Nono made a contract with the Vendice about Mukuro's release. Mukuro wants to clear of what he has swwn in his dream." Reborn explained to them.

Suddenly all became quiet. They were curious about the dream that Reborn is talking about.

"Dream? Mukuro dreamed of what Reborn?" asked Tsuna to Reborn.

"Tsuna why are you asking? It's just a dream." Reborn said.

"Because….because…" Tsuna is now trembling." because I have a dream also…..It's about the…" Tsuna sighed deeply. "It's about the First Generation Guardians and Primo himself."

"WHAT?" all of them said in unison about what they heard.

It has been a year since their last battle to Byakuran, their last sight of the First Generation Guardians and Primo.

"Yeah. Primo said that he will watch us. His guardians said that they are willing to support their boss about it. But I didn't know why he said that to me. I…also…think that Mukuro saw my dream too…that's what I meant in my reaction a while ago.

"What a useless dream." Hibari said then walk away to the other room.

"Don't Mind him Judaime. So we still have to figure out what Vongola Primo said to you, right?" Gokudera said to Tsuna and then patted him.

"Just think about it as another trial from the First Generation. They will watch you if you still have the same resolve even after a year." Reborn said to them.

Everybody looked at Reborn with a puzzled look. They don't think about it like that. They know something will happen and it's just only a start.

"Maa…maa…So that's it! Mukuro has been released and the dream about Primo and his guardians. What a good discussion we have here. But it's getting late now. We got to be home now or Hibari will bite us to death. I don't want to be bitten to death right now." Yamamoto said while smiling to them.

"Just don't think about it too hard. Just concentrate with what you are doing. There is a time that you will understand what Tsuna dreamed about. We should be all getting home now." Reborn announce to everyone.

After a minute, the group has been dismissed and prepared to go home. They were still thinking about what Reborn meant earlier. They are suspecting that Reborn knows what is happening. But none of them brought back the topic again while they walk home.

* * *

Hi! Its me Riku Minamoto, the author...

Umm...this is my first time to create a fan fiction...Hope you like it! And Thank you for reading it! There will be OCs in the next chapters so..i hope my story is ok...and correct me if i have wrong spellings, grammars or anything.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transfer Students

Chapter 2: The Transfer Students

Its been a hectic day to all of Tsuna's guardians and to Tsuna himself. They are full of school stuffs, activities and about their discussion yesterday.

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto! How was your day after the discussion?" Tsuna asked Gokudera and Yamamoto when they meet each other at their classroom.

"Its not so good Judaime." Gokudera replied.

"The usual but full of school stuffs to do." Yamamoto replied happily.

As they enter the room, the school bell rang. They arranged themselves in their seats. After a few minutes their Homeroom teacher came in.

"Class, I have an announcement to make." He looked directly at his class. "We have three new transfer students in our class. You will all have three new classmates."

Three students came in. One of the new students have a short yellow hair with a thin but good looking body. The other one has a black hair with a small stature and have a serious look. The last one has a red hair with the same hairstyle like Gokudera and the tallest among the three. Everybody became interested with the three new students.

"Why are they so familiar to me?" Tsuna asked to himself.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said to the three new students.

Everyone wants to meet them because of their good looks. Many girls in the class are getting interested in knowing them. As the noise is getting louder, Yamamoto wake up from his sleep.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Yamamoto asked to Tsuna upon waking up.

"There are new students in our class. But they look familiar to me. Don't you think?" Tsuna replied.

"They look familiar. But I can't remember well. How about you Gokudera? Do they look familiar to you?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera.

"They look familiar and suspicious to me." Gokudera replied.

"Suspicious? How? You don't even met them." Yamamoto asked.

"Don't bother asking me why they are suspicious. Just be quiet. Ok?" Gokudera replied irritated by Yamamoto.

"Class keep quiet!" the teacher said because of the noise the class are making.

"Ahehehe…..I am Habasaki Shiori. You can call me with my first name, Shiori, if you like." Said the red hair guy with a smile.

"I'm Matsuhiko Yoshimune. I am friends with these two." Pointing to the other two new students. "I can always help you with many things." Continued the yellow haired guy.

Tsuna listened attentively to them. Shocked by the one of the new students, a few suspicion came to his mind. _His first name is familiar to me. Was it just an accident? This is really getting suspicious. Suspicious? Tsuna don't even think that they are….in the Mafia! If that's true then…..are they enemy or not?_

"Shorusuke Tatsumi is my name. Please be quiet when I'm studying." Said the new student with a black hair.

"Ok! Habasaki-san, Matsuhiko-san and Shorusuke-san please take your seats at the back. We will now start our class." Announced the teacher.

Shiori, Yoshimune and Tatsumi walked to their seats. As they walk, all of their classmates look at them. Some smiled at them. Some looked curiously at them.

Gokudera is really curious about them. _I will watch them. I will never leave an eye on them. They maybe an enemy and hurt Judaime. I will observe them._

As the class started, Tatsumi recited continuously while Shiori listen attentively. More students are now getting interested in them.

Lunch time. Everyone is preparing to eat their lunches. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto go to the rooftop to eat. Kyoko and her best friend, Hana, go to the canteen to buy their lunch and eat it there.

"Where do we eat now?" asked Shiori.

"Maybe in the room? Or in the rooftop? I don't like eating in the canteen because its full of noisy people. Where do you like to eat Yoshimune?" suggested Tatsumi.

"People will just crowd around us if we eat in our room. Maybe in the rooftop. I think it's quiet there." Answered Yoshimune to them.

So the three go to the rooftop to eat. They were surprised to see Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto and Gokudera eating at the rooftop.

"Oh, so there are many people here." Tatsumi said with a calm face.

"Can we eat here? Many girls are crowding us in our room, so can we join you?" asked Yoshimune.

"You…can eat here with us…..if you like" answered Tsuna. _This is my chance to get to know them. I should know if they are in the Mafia. _

"Thanks." Shiori answered politely

As the other three sat on the floor, Tsuna is wondering if he will talk to them or not.

"Umm….can I ask you a question?" finally Tsuna asked after a long deciding.

"Yes you can. What is it then?" Yoshimune replied.

"You're all transfer students, right?" with that question the three nodded then listen again to what Tsuna will ask to them. "So…..where did you came from?" asked Tsuna nervously.

"Don't be nervous. We will not eat you. We are not monsters. By the way, we are from Italy." Laughingly said Shiori.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto look at them in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? That's very far from here. If it's true, then why did you transfer here?" asked Yamamoto while eating.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full!" scolded Gokudera.

"My mouth's not full." Yamamoto replied.

"Just keep your mouth shut while you're eating!" Gokudera is getting irritated by Yamamoto.

"Please stop Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. We are eating. Can you continue now?" Tsuna asked to the three.

"This is where our family loves to stay. They decided to live here now. They like the place very much. The parent of Shiori and Tatsumi agreed to transfer them with me." Yoshimune said with a heartful smile.

"Hehe…famiglia and friend discussion makes my stomach hungry. So, can we eat now? I'm really starving." Shiori announced because he wanted to eat his food now.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison.

After the two groups eat, they all go to their classroom before their next class started. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are now more comfortable at the new students. But Tsuna and Gokudera's suspicion has not yet vanished.

* * *

Hello there! Riku Minamoto here~!

This is the Chapter 2 of my story..I'm currently doing the next chapter...Hope you like it...

(There are no yaoi in my story..)


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Cat

Chapter 3: The Lost Cat

"I will visit Judaime in his house today. I hope he will be surprised." Gokudera said as he walk to Tsuna's house.

Upon going to Tsuna's place, he met Yamamoto accidentally.

"Good Saturday morning to you Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Don't be so noisy. It's still early. By the way, why are you here?" Gokudera said angrily.

"Haha" Yamamoto laugh. "I'm in training. I always jug around Namimori. Hmmm….you? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Judaime's house to check him. Of course! I could help him with his assignment too." Gokudera replied.

"Then could I join you? I may need some of your help too! And I also want to check Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Just don't be a burden to Judaime and to me also." Gokudera said ignoring his smile.

They walked to the street, with Yamamoto telling stories but Gokudera just ignored him. Remebering something, he talk to Yamamoto.

"Hey! Mukuro's coming back tomorrow, right?"

"I think he is. But I'm not quite sure about it."

"I will kill him if he hurt Judaime again!"

The conversation continues. They just stop talking about it when they reached Tsuna's place. Gokudera said to Yamamoto that he should not bring the topic so Tsuna will not be worried. Yamamoto just nodded to him. Upon reaching Tsuna's house, they knock at the door and call Tsuna's name.

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!" greeted Tsuna as he open the door for them.

"Ohayo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Judaime!" Gokudera greeted Tsuna with a smiling face.

"Oh! Tsu-kun, you have visitors!" Nana said to Tsuna then greeted Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Ohayo! Please come in." invited Nana as she passed them.

They walk through the house to Tsuna's room. They saw Reborn doing something in the room next to Tsuna's so they walked quietly and pass the room quietly so they would not disturb Reborn.

"Why are you two here all of a sudden?" Tsuna finally asked them as they enter his room.

"Are you ok with Mukuro coming back here?" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

"I said don't bring that topic up again!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto with an angry face.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun. Don't worry." Tsuna confronted Gokudera before the two have a fight.

"So…what's your answer Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked and look at Tsuna seriously.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto while answering his question. "I-I think he will not…..hurt us. I am a-also concerned with Chrome. I…wonder w-what will happen to her now that Mukuro is now back." Tsuna said thinking about Chrome.

"It's ok Judaime! Nothing will happen to her. I'm sure about it!' Gokudera said assuring Tsuna with a smile.

"Are you sure about that Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna worriedly ask Gokudera.

"I'm sure about it Judaime! We cannot just leave Chrome because Mukuro is now back, so don't worry." Gokudera replied.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna don't worry about it. We are here to help you with anything" Yamamoto said.

"He's right Judaime so don't worry." Gokudera said and Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna, let's stop this boring talk we have. We can go to the park and walk so that we will enjoy this day!" Yamamoto surprised them.

"Ok…then…let's go to the park and have some ice cream." Tsuna said.

They go to the park and talked about many things about school as they walk.

Upon reaching the park, they saw Yoshimune strolling around. They called him but he didn't notice them so they approach him.

"Yoshimune! Yoshimune! Hey!" shouted Yamamoto as they approach him.

"Ohhh…..Hello there!" Yoshimune answered as he noticed Tsuna and the others.

"You didn't notice us? Are you in space? Or just ignoring us?" Gokudera said to Yoshimune.

"Gomenasai. I was just talking to someone. I'm really sorry." Yoshimune replied with an apologetic look.

"Be sorry! You're talking to Judaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Judaime? Why does he call you like that Tsuna-kun?" Yoshimune askes Tsuna

"Oh..about that. Don't mind it. He just wants to call me like that." Tsuna answered Yoshimune then smiled.

"O-ok."

"You look worried Yoshimune-kun. Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Ummm….it's nothing. Don't worry." said Yoshimune then smiled a little.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna ask and look directly at him. _Maybe he have some serious problem right now that he can't tell us. Can't tell us? Maybe….no! Don't think about it like that!_

"I'm sure. Don't worry. It's just that…that I'm worried about my niece." Yoshimune said with a worried look.

"What happened to your niece?" Tsuna was now curious what this is about. _It seems that it has nothing to do with the mafia…_

"My niece, Lilicia, is sick right now. I'm worried about her." Yoshimune said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will be fine."Tsuna said then patted Yoshimune in shoulder.

"Tch….that's -" something approach Gokudera and started scratching his face. "Hey! Stop! Stop!" He shouted. "Help me get this out of my face! Stop!" he shouted angrily.

Tsuna and Yoshimune hurriedly removed what was in Gokudera's face. It was just a cat! A simple cat nothing to be scared at. After they removed the cat from Gokudera's face Tsuna hurriedly check Gokudera is he is ok.

"Gokudera-kun it's only a cat. Nothing to worry about." Yoshimune said then he chuckled.

"But I wonder whose cat is this. We need to get this back to his owner" Tsuna said.

Tsuna, Yoshimune, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the kitten for a minute. They just stared at this cute little thing and think of what to do with it. Gokudera is thinking that they might just throw it and leave it there. But maybe the Tenth will get angry at him if he do that.

After a few seconds…..

"I have an idea! Let's try to find the owner of this cat!" Yoshimune suggested.

"Are you kidding? Namimori is too big for us to find the owner of this cat in just hours." Gokudera said. Quite shock because of the ridiculous suggestion. _Don't agree with him Judaime! Don't!_

"We could just ask about this kitten in some places in Namimori. If we didn't find the owner today maybe we could try tomorrow." Yoshimune said because of Gokudera's reaction.

"He's right Gokudera. We will just try our luck. I hope we can find the owner of this kitten." Tsuna turned to Yamamoto "could you hold him for a minute?"

After a minute Yamamoto is very fond of playing with the cat. He loves playing with it not playing it. The little cat loves it too. As he plays with the cat, they already started searching. Their first destination was the park. When they were in the park, they asked everyone about the cat but no one knows about it. Next, they went to the playground but found no one. It's still morning. It was too early for children to play in the playground. Next is, they went to the shrine but no one saw the cat before. Before they give up, one last try, they went to the shopping district but no one knows who is the owner of the cat.

For three hours they are looking for the owner of the cat. They have been already looking and searching in every place they know. The places where you can usually find an owner and his pet walking and strolling. I mean the crowded places.

They finally stop in front of the Namimori Middle School. Gokudera said "I think no one knows who owns this cat. We've been looking for almost all morning and didn't find it."

"Don't stop now. We will find the owner and return this cat to his owner so don't give up now!" Yamamoto encouraged them and smile brightly.

"I'm pretty sure we will find the owner sooner. But if not then, we could search tomorrow." Yoshimune agreed with Yamamoto.

Feeling exhausted from finding the owner of the cat, Gokudera just said what was in his mind all of a sudden, "Tch…..I don't want to look anymore! We can just throw this cat in the garbage or somewhere if we want!" He shouted.

"No Gokudera-kun! We will not throw the cat" Tsuna stopped Gokudera from throwing the cat to somewhere. Throwing a cat is really bad. Don't do it. Just then one man approach them. He went to them and asked.

"Is that cat yours?" asked the man.

"Nope it's not, but do you know the owner of this cat?" Tsuna answered.

"It's my cat. I accidentally lost him when I went to the park this morning." Answered the man.

"You should apologize to us because your cat has bothered us a lot!" Gokudera shouted at the stranger.

"Stop it Gokudera-kun! He didn't mean to lose the cat in the first place." Tsuna said to Gokudera then turned to the man "Here's your cat. Hope you don't lose him again." Tsuna gave the cat to the man. The man just smiled and holds his cat.

"Thanks a lot and sorry for the inconvenience. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. We are the one who volunteered to find you so, don't be sorry." Yoshimune said.

"By the way I'm Kunimitsu Matsumoto. Nice to meet you! And I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." The stranger introduced himself then shakes hands with the four. Somehow he didn't care if Gokudera will just ignore him or not. He just smiled as if nothing happened earlier. That's the good characteristic he has. His smile. He can turn anyone with his good smile. He will try his luck at being a friend of Gokudera by this way. _I will be friends with them. I surely can. With my charismatic smile, no one can anticipate it._ What a confidence!

"Nice to meet you Matsumoto-san! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I'm Matsuhiko Yoshimune. I'm new here. Nice to meet you and I hope we can be good friends."

"Umm….you can just call me Kunitmitsu if you want." He turned to where Gokudera is. "What is his name? His kind of angry at me."

"Why do you care if I'm angry at you, bastard!"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Really? I didn't see it in your face."

"I'm really sorry. I don't mean to-" Kunimitsu was interrupted by Yoshimune.

"Will you two stop fighting?" with that Gokudera turned away. He wish he didn't argue with him in the first place. Maybe the Tenth is angry at him now. He is really worried about what the Tenth's impression at him right now. Is he angry? Mad? Or worst, he now hated him. _That cannot happen. It will never happen_.

"Sorry Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, Matsuhiko-san and to you also" He looked at Gokudera. He didn't know his name! They already had an argument but he didn't know his name.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato." He said not looking at him.

"It's really nice to meet you all! Hope we can see each other more. I need to go now. Bye" he said then waved his hand and go to somewhere.

"He sure is quite nice." Yoshimune commented.

"He sure is" Tsuna agreed.

Yoshimune's phone suddenly rings. He took it and answered the call. He excused himself before answering the call. While he is talking to his phone, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera talked to each other. They are planning what they will do for the rest of the day. After a meanwhile, Yoshimune get back to them.

"I'm very sorry. I need to go now."

"But why?" asked Tsuna.

"Tatsumi and Shiori need me in the house. I think they made a mess again."

"Again?"

"They are always making a mess. I really need to go now. Bye! See you soon!" he waved them goodbye and gone to his house.

"I guess were the only ones left to have some good time around the park" Yamamoto said.

"We should now go to the park and rest because of what we've done this all morning." Gokudera added.

They headed to the park after Yoshimune left. They should enjoy this day because maybe tomorrow will be a disaster.

* * *

Here's the chapter 3 of my fic. Hope you enjoy it. If it has error just say it. Its all welcome.

~Riku minamoto (author)


	4. Chapter 4: The Return of the Illusionist

Chapter 4: The Return of the Illusionist

After gathering up in the Namimori Shrine, Tsuna and his guardians are preparing to meet Mukuro any time of the day. Tatsumi, Shiori and Yoshimune are also with them.

"Why are there so many people here Tsuna-kun?" asked Tatsumi

"Ummm…we…we will just meet somebody." answered Tsuna.

"And who is that Tsuna? Is he a friend of yours?" asked Shori.

"He's not acquainted with the Tenth and besides why are you three here?" Gokudera answered Shiori's question with a mad tone.

"We are heading to the park to meet Yamamoto and say that we cannot come today. But then again, we saw you and the others." Shiori answered.

"Why are you still here?"

"Ohh….We want to know what's happening."

"And why?"

"We're just curious."

"Tch…"

"By the way Tsuna, who are they?" curiosity about the others led Yoshimune in asking this question.

"Sorry. I didn't introduce them to you." said Tsuna. Pointing first at Ryohei, "This is Ryohei Sasagawa. The older brother of Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you Ryohei Sasagawa! I'm Matsuhiko Yoshimune." Then he shake hands with Ryohei.

"I'm Shorusuke Tatsumi. Nice to see and meet you!"

"I'm Habasaki Shiori. Nice meeting you."

Now Tsuna went beside Chrome. "This is Chrome Dokuro. And the one she is holding is Lambo." Pointing to Lambo.

"Nice to meet you Miss Chrome. I'm Yoshimune and these two are my friends." Introduced Yoshimune to Chrome.

"N-nice to m-meet you." Replied Chrome shyly.

Gokudera faced Shiori, "Now that you three know who the others was, can you go now?"

"Don't be rude Gokudera." As Tsuna said that, Gokudera said sorry to Tsuna.

"There are too many people here. I will go now." Tatsumi said then go out of the crowded place.

"Wait Shiori! Don't leave us!" Yoshimune shouted then followed Tatsumi.

"Bye guys!" Shiori waved his hand then followed Yoshimune and Tatsumi.

As the three go, Yoshimune suddenly stop. He sensed someone from the trees, looking at them, but as he looked from the trees he saw nothing. Maybe it's just a cat. He continued to walk then something moved from behind them. Shiori and Tatsumi saw it too. They look behind them and saw nothing.

"Why Yoshimune? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna ask when he noticed Yoshimune's actions.

"It's probably nothing Tsuna."

"But you looked you saw something."

"I just saw a cat that's all" As soon as Yoshimune faced the direction to where he was going, he was surprised at what he saw. He saw someone behind Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi who is that behind you?"

"Behind me?" Tatsumi looked at his back and saw nothing.

"Yeah. Behind you."

"There's no one at my back."

"But I can see it earlier. I thought you are talking to him."

"I'm the only one here Yoshimune."

"Maybe I saw a ghost."

"Ghosts are not true."

"Maybe I'm the one you saw." Then the voice stepped out from the trees. It was Mukuro. He was like a ghost earlier.

"M-Mukuro!" shocked, Tsuna step back a little. Because of what they heard everyone looked at the direction where Tsuna is looking. They saw Mukuro. Only Mukuro. Who else? _Why all of a sudden? I'm not sure if I can even talk to him right now._ Almost everyone is shocked just seeing him.

"You scared me!" Yoshimune said.

"Gomenasai about that. I didn't mean to scare you." Mukuro said apologetically

"It's ok now. Just don't do it again. I really thought that ghosts are true."

"Mukuro! " Tsuna said. Mukuro noticed the others now. He approached Tsuna first.

"Kufufu. How have you been Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I-I'm fine, M-Mukuro" the confused Tsuna said with a shivered tone.

"Are you sure? That's all you can say? That you're always fine, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said as he smirked at Tsuna.

Tsuna just gave a heaping sigh at Mukuro. Mukuro stared at Tsuna and at the other people around.

"I guess I don't have anything to do with this thing. I'll be going then. Kufufu", and Mukuro left Tsuna and the gang with a slight smirk at his face.

Tsuna suddenly stepped back and looked around. Yoshimune, Tatsumi, and Shiori just smiled at him, as well as Gokudera.

"Don't worry now, Juudaime! We're all here!" the right-hand man yelled and tapped Tsuna's shoulder. He smiled brightly at him and giggled.

"Yes, indeed, Tsunayoshi-kun. We're all here for you" Yoshimune said nicely and patted the other guy's head.

They all smiled and laughed together. Happiness is written all over their face. Suddenly, Tsuna's mind blinked and thought of a very nice idea.

"Everyone! I have a plan!" Tsuna smiled widely and looked at his friends.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Yeah, what is it, Juudaime? You surprised the hell outta me!" Gokudera blurted out.

"I-I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. Um, my idea is…why don't we have a picnic?"

"A picnic? It is awesomely fun!" Yoshimune said happily.

"Oh! A very good idea Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tatsumi smiled at him.

Tsuna smiled back and nodded at them. He looked at Gokudera. With just a look at him, Gokudera knew he got no choice but to follow his boss. He smiled and patted Tsuna's shoulders.

"Okay Juudaime! I'm on it!"

Tsuna giggled. "Okay, let's do it tomorrow. Let's invite Kyoko-chan and Haru! It will be so fun!"

All of them nodded in agreement, knowing that a picnic will be so fun if you are with your friends around. Tsuna then planned for their picnic the next day.

* * *

hello again..  
Riku Minamoto desu~  
Chapter 4 of the Return of the First  
it took me 4 months to write this..too busy with school works anyway, enjoy~

please review~

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...


End file.
